


Care for You

by FlOrangey -NSFW- (FlOrangey)



Series: FlOrangey's Noctis/Luna Fics [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chronic Pain, Condoms, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Smut, implied workaholism, this fic wasn't supposed to have sex in it it just sort of happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlOrangey/pseuds/FlOrangey%20-NSFW-
Summary: The first few days hurt, but with Noctis with her, she was sure she would be okay.Canon divergence containing spoilers for Chapter 9





	

**Author's Note:**

> *rubs temple* Save my soul where do I start? Alright as in the tag this fic was not intended to have explicit content it just kinda happened. And I also admit that while it's not my first time writing this kind of content it's my first time finishing and sharing it online and I'm downright terrified and hiding in a corner right now.
> 
> Feedback is as always appreciated.

The last thing Luna remembered was Titan’s walls bursting with water and the field of flowers where she got to see the most important person to her one last time. Then the world fading around them as she was swallowed by a sea of black.

The first thing she felt as she came to was pain. Horrible pain she wanted to say she never felt before, but knew she would be lying to herself if she did. It was the same pain she experienced after waking Titan and Ramuh, but worse. Leviathan’s strength and ferocity were outmatched by anything, it felt like her limbs were on fire and her stomach ached. She remembered being stabbed. But why was she in pain? She should be dead. Just a mass of memories floating in the astral plain, dreaming of better things.

Then she remembered the feeling of hands on her, cold stone against her back, and wet cloth. Strong arms holding her tight as though desperate to keep her warm. Crying and words almost incoherent on her ears.

_ “Don’t go...” _

She gasped and moaned as she felt stiff, pain shooting up her back and through her shoulders. She opened her eyes a little to see a room and blankets over her. Her head on a soft pillow. Then she heard fast footsteps and saw a tuft of blonde leave the room, shouting something her ears could not make out. Her mind was a fog of confusion and she looked around trying to understand what was going on, where she was, how she got there.

Then she felt a calm hand on her shoulder and she saw familiar blue eyes, and the black hair they partially hide behind. Gentle eyes, wide with worry. Luna took them in as she realized who she was staring at. “Noctis.”

The relief on his face was obvious and he smiled a lopsided smile, “Yeah it’s me. You’re safe now. See? I-I promised I’d save you.” He said and Luna was quiet as she saw the tears well up in his eyes. His smile faded and lowered his head, resting it against her hand, “I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there sooner.”

“Noctis…” She muttered, closing her eyes. She felt so tired, so heavy. While she tried to open her eyes as Noctis squeezed her hand, she found herself losing the fight to stay awake. Her head sagged and the last thing she felt was Noctis fingers brush against her hair.

* * *

It took a day of sleep for her to be lucid enough to take in her surroundings. She remembered the room as the one first secretary Camelia first gave her when she and Gentiana first arrived in Altissia. It was mostly unchanged, with minor adjustments made to the queen size bed to help her sit up, and the sight of a small machine and dripping IV. She rested her head against the pillows, watching the news.

_ “Though the damage was devastating we are reporting the number of injured to be far below estimated. While about five hundred people have been sent to local hospitals, reports state none were in critical condition upon arrival. Behind me, you can see the workers and volunteers aiding those who got left behind, handing out food and treating those with minor injuries.”  _ Luna watched as the reporter pause to motion behind her and the camera zoom in on a familiar blob of black that made her smile a little. _ “And as you can see, one of our volunteers includes Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. The young prince joined the relief efforts a few hours after we reported he regained consciousness. Though we have tried speaking to him, regarding his future plans in Altissia, he has refused any interviews stating the needs of the people come first and he will sit down to speak to us in due time. Back to you Jeff.” _

_ “Thank you for the onsite report, Anna. I am also learning that Lady Lunafreya regained consciousness last night, and while the people are eager to see their Oracle soon, they wish her well and a speedy recovery from her ordeal. In other news-” _

The last statement had Luna’s smile dropping. She looked down at the bandages on her stomach and lightly pressed on them. The pressure made her wince and she remembered the healer telling her that along with being stabbed, the wound had gotten infected, because of how long it took for her to get treatment. The IV was giving her antibiotics and pain medicine to help her keep comfortable. The healer told her it would be removed tomorrow.

Luna did not think the pain medicine was working. She felt throbbing in her chest, and moving her legs hurt far more than it should have. Everything ached, but it was a familiar pain. The pain reminded her her body was supposed to be failing.

She took a deep breath as she remembered everything which happened at the altar and how for all intents and purposes she should have been dead. She had been ready to die, had made her peace with that reality, and even had a chance to say her goodbyes to Noctis when she truly believed she would never have been able to speak to him. She considered their final meeting to be a true blessing from Bahamut.

She had never expected to live, to wake up and see Noctis’ face. To see the aftermath of her hopes for Leviathan to form a covenant with Noctis to succeed. She never thought she would see the sacrifices that came with it, even if she dreaded them all the same. To hear everything went as well as it did...brought her relief.

She blinked as she felt a tear stream down her face. The people wishing her well would be the same people wishing for her blessings when she could see them again. She still had her duty to attend to. She needed to be the people’s Oracle and purge the scourge. She forced herself to move her arm and began to pull the blankets off, then stopped as she heard rushed footsteps, as well as the sound of pawprints. “Whoa! Alright, you two, you win, you win. Especially you Tiny, you always win in my heart.”

The sounds became louder and Luna’s two faithful dogs entered the room. Umbra took his place on the floor by the bed, and Pryna joined him as a young man stepped into the room. Luna recognized his face. He was Noctis’ friend, the young blonde who was always in his pictures. He gave her a nervous smile. “Ah, hi Lady Lunafreya.” He said with a sheepish laugh. “Sorry, I hope you don’t mind me borrowing the boys for a bit, they wanted to go for a walk.”

“It’s fine. They seem to like you.” She said, seeing Pryna’s head perk up. Yes, she remembered his name now. “You’re Prompto, aren’t you. Noctis’ friend.”

“That’s me.” He said with glee, then pulled up a chair. “Um, this is gonna sound strange, and I promise it’s not a weird thing - okay I guess it could be, but I promise it isn’t - so please don’t freak out-” Luna frowned and tilted her head, confused. “I just wanted to say, thank you. If it weren’t for you and Tiny - uh I mean Pryna -, I never would have become friends with Noct. Never would have been brave enough too.”

Luna considered his words and then smiled, “Prompto, I did nothing to get you to be Noctis’ friend. I just asked if you were, you did everything else on your own.” She told him. Prompto stared at her, surprised by her statement, then laughed.

“Well, I guess when you put it like that, you’re right.” Prompto said, “But seriously, I wouldn’t be the man I am today if you never gave me the push in the right direction. So, thank you.”

“I see.” Luna said putting her hand to her chest, “Well it fills my heart with happiness to hear your words. I can tell by the pictures Noctis has sent me over the years how much you mean to him. It’s rare for him to open up to people.”

“No kidding. Who would have thought the only thing I need to do was slap him on the ass and say ‘yo prince, I’m Prompto wanna hang out?’. Ah, not those exact words but-”

Luna cut him off, laughing at his explanation of the events, but the joy was cut short as she gasped and curled up, feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. Prompto was on his feet in an instant, “Oh god, you alright?”

“Y-yes, I’m fine.” She said. It hurt, everything hurt, even as she told him she was okay she could feel pain shooting through her. Careful and slow she uncurled herself and with Prompto’s help lay back down so her head was resting on the pillows.

“You sure you’re okay? Do you want me to get you a healer? Or Noct? I can text him and he’ll-”

“Noctis is busy helping the people.” Luna said keeping her eyes closed as she tried to fight her way through her physical agony, “He shouldn’t need to worry about me.”

“But-”

“If he asks, tell him I’m fine, or I’m resting,” Luna told him, cracking an eye open. “Please.”

Prompto looked at her then his phone, then her again, before putting it away and continuing to sit with her. He looked like he wanted to say something, his face and body language told Luna more than any words could, then finally he did, “But he cares about you. If something’s wrong and we don’t tell him...” He started then stopped as Luna looked at him. It was not a glare, she did not look angry, it was a look of pleading and Prompto swallowed his words down his throat, “Okay.”

“...Thank you.” Luna said closing her eyes and trying to focus on her breathing or the sun hitting her skin, anything to help dull the agony she was in. She heard the television be turned on, and the weight of one of her dogs - Pryna she guessed - climb on the bed and snuggled close to her. She took a breath in and let it out, listening to the channels change on the tv, the sound of Mr. Malboro playing, and fell into a restless sleep.

She woke up a little while later to the feeling of a hand brushing her cheek and opened her eyes to see Noctis lying on the bed next to her. She blinked, surprised to see him. “Hey.” He said and then smiled a small awkward smile. His eyes looked heavy. Luna turned to the clock on the wall and saw it was not very late. It anything she was only lying down more than an hour.

“It’s too early for you to be back.”

“Says who?” Noctis asked, “Prompto told me you weren’t feeling well, so I came back here.”

She sighed, “Told him not to.”

“I know and he’s sorry, but I’m glad he did. If he didn’t and I came back and didn’t know…” He trailed off as he spoke trying to find the right words before giving up, “I just want to be here with you, okay?”

Luna shook her head and Noctis stared at her, confused, “The needs of the people come first.”

“I know.” Noctis said, “And last time I checked you were a person so your needs are just as important and I want to take care of them.” Luna let those words sink in, it sounded like the most obvious statement in the world and at the same time it made no sense. “Are you still in pain?”

His question snapped her out of it, “N-no. I...I feel much better.” She said. She was lying, her face had contorted, giving it away and Noctis shook his head.

“Do you want me to get the healer?” He asked. She sighed and nodded. In seconds Noctis was up and out of the room seeking out the healer staying on sight to care for her. He was back in less than a minute with her. The healer asked her a few questions, asked if she could tell her on a scale of one to ten how much pain she was in, and after verifying she could take another dose of medication, filled a syringe with some medicine and inserted the medicine into the IV. The effect took a few seconds, but Luna could feel the pain crawling through her bones easing. It still hurt a little, but was more manageable.

“Better?” Noctis asked. Luna nodded and found her eyes were heavy. “Luna?”

“It appears our Oracle is tired.” The healer said. Luna’s hand twitch went unnoticed. “We should leave her to rest Prince Noctis.”

“R-right.” He said looking at her, he leaned over and took her hand. “I guess I should meet up with Ignis then.”

“How...is he?” Luna asked. She remembered seeing the scarring on his eye.

“He’s hanging in their,” Noctis said. He gave her hand a light squeeze. “Gladio and I are gonna make lunch under his instruction.” He saw Luna give him a tired smile, “Do you want anything? Some soup? We can make potato soup if you want?”

Luna gave him a tired smile, feeling a little lighter at the thought he bothered to remember her favorite soup. “Sounds wonderful. I’m not very hungry, but I know I should eat something.”

“Well, it’ll take an hour or so to get everything ready. Assuming we don’t set the kitchen on fire.” He said leaning closer. He put his hand down and wrapped an arm around her, holding her for a short moment. The gesture had been unexpected, but the warmth of his touch was nice. She liked it and she found herself wanting when he pulled away. “I’ll be back, so be hungry when I am.”

“I will.” She said. Again Noctis took her by surprise. Without hesitating he leaned back over and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. His lips were cool, but had a gentle touch to them that made her heart feel like it was fluttering in her chest.

“See you in a bit Luna.” He said and got up and hurried out the room. The nurse - who had ignored o the sight - made sure Luna was comfortable before leaving. The young woman laid back and closed her eyes and felt a moment of peace.

* * *

“You sleep more than I do.”

“Really,” Luna said, her head leaning against Noctis’ shoulder. He had been visiting more often, even saying in her room visiting. The healers had not approved of his excessive visits at first, but his insistence he had a right to visit his ‘fiance’ made them change their mind. Him crawling under the blankets to nap or cuddle with her only made his point about wanting to stay with her as much as he could more obvious. “Is that bad?”

“It’s different. Normally I’m the sleepy one.” He said. Luna nodded at his words then flinched when she felt his fingers over her arm. “Sorry, does that hurt?”

She thought for a moment then shook her head. “No. It feels nice.” She told him and saw Noctis relax., running his hand across her arm before letting his eyes fall on her stomach. The bandage had been removed, but there was a noticeable scar where she was stabbed. Luna knew what he was thinking, he was thinking how he would get revenge for Ardyn hurting her and his friends. She squeezed his hand harder, getting him to look back at her and gave him a small smile. “It’s okay. Right now, is a time to heal.”

“Yeah. You’re right.” He said. A time to heal from the attack. To rest and recover. He smiled and let his head rest against hers, and continued to run his fingers up and down her arm. He then looked at her, noting the dark circles under her eyes and the paleness of her face, but finding without all the makeup she was just as beautiful as she was standing in front of the crowd in Altissia.

Luna glanced up at him, and he lowered his head, lips touching hers, pushing on them as she pushed back. The kiss was awkward, a little messy, trying to figure out how they’re lips moved and heads title, but after a few seconds the two found a rhythm that worked for them and let themselves to lost in one another. Luna felt Noctis’ other hand move up and down her arm, then get a little daring making its way around her waist.

She liked the touch. She liked feeling his hand against her back, his grip loose, but sturdy. He did not want to hurt her but knew she was not fragile. Luna knew he did not think of her as fragile. He curled up to her for their naps and sometimes she woke up to his arm lying heavily around her waist. She liked the affection, how when he talked to her he looked her in the eye, and how he insisted on calling her Luna, even when the healers referred to her as ‘Lady Lunafreya’ or ‘The Oracle.’

He treated her like she was normal. Luna felt her chest become tight and just as Noctis pushed a little more she pulled away putting a hand on his shoulder. He got the clue quick and stopped. “Sorry, too much?”

She shook her head, “No it’s fine. Just…” She started then said, “Well I guess I’m a little overwhelmed.”

“So...to much?”

“No, not the kiss. It’s just…” She paused trying to come up with words, “Well I guess, I feel as though I should not be here.”

“What do you mean?”

Luna hesitated to answer, not quite sure how to explain but tried too.

“Throughout my life, I was expected and trained to succeed my mother. Then after that terrible tragedy, I’m suddenly locked away until I become the next Oracle. The youngest Oracle in history…pledging her life to save the people from the horrors of the scourge that plagues our land.” She says, “Yet, here I am lying in bed, the one being cared for.”

“Of course you are. You almost died. That’s not just something you bounce back from.”

“I should be out there giving those who were hurt solace and healing.”

“And you will. But right now you’re the one who needs healing.” Noctis said, “You work so hard, too much at that. Stop worrying about everyone else and just focus on yourself.”

“I can’t Noctis. It’s not in me.”

“Luna.” He started then stopped finding himself not sure what to say and Luna watched him for a little while before turning her attention to the window. He looked out too, at the sun high in the sky and the peaceful water which could just barely be seen from their position in the room. He mulled over his options then said, “If you want, I can see if the healer will let us go outside.”

That caught her attention. “Really.”

He nodded, “I can ask them. They might say no, but it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

She nodded and smiled. “Thank you, Noctis.” She said then noticed he was giving her a strange look, “What’s wrong?”

“You always call me ‘Noctis’.”

Now she was confused. “Of course, that’s your name.”

“Yeah, but everyone who I’m close to calls me Noct.” Noctis said, “You should too. Please?”

She nodded, “Very well, Noct.” She said and saw the grin that formed on his face. His eyes brightened as she called him by his much-preferred nickname and she was caught off guard when he pulled her into a hug.

He parted from her far too soon for her liking and when he rushed off to speak to the nurse she found herself wishing he had stayed a little longer.

* * *

The healer was skeptical but agreed since Luna was no longer on antibiotics that Noctis could take her out for a few hours. He told her the news, what day they would be allowed to leave the estate, and that while she would need to use a wheelchair they could go to any part of the main city.

“Altissia isn't exactly wheelchair friendly, but I’ll make sure you can get around okay.” Noctis told her, “Hell, I’ll carry you if I have to.”

“Well aren’t you a gentleman,” Luna said. Noctis’ face turned red.

“So where do you want to go?” Noctis asked, “There’s a nice art museum, then there’s the stadium where they have the monster battles.”

“The coliseum matches?”

“Yeah those.”

“You’ve been to them? I’ve heard they're quite intense.”

“Oh man, you have no idea.” Noctis said, “Imagine placing a bet on a cactuar that can be knocked out in one hit, and crossing your fingers at it avoids every swipe from a coerul. Then just as you think it’s down and out… thousand needles!”

Luna’s eyes widened as Noctis jumped up and laughed, she then laughed a little too. “Sounds like the time of your life.”

“I won five thousand gil in that match. Sent it to the hospital.” He said then paused and spoke up again, “That reminds me. I was down there talking to some people and they were asking about you. Some of them were hoping you were well enough to see them.”

Luna took in his words, and somehow her enthusiasm waned. Still, she put on her face and smiled, “I would love to see them. After all, the people look to the Oracle, if it puts their hearts at ease to see me, I’d be honored to meet with them.”

She kept her eyes on Noctis, kept her smile on her face, but saw his change. He looked less enthusiastic, like he was trying to read her expression, trying to find some whole in what appeared to be her enthusiasm. Then he spoke. “Are you sure you want to go?” He asked.

“Of course I am. Noct, I just told you as Oracle-”

“As  _ Luna _ do you want to go?” He asked. The room became silent as Luna frowned and looked away from him.

“...what matters is not whether I  _ want  _ to or not. What matters is the people  _ need  _ to know I am there for them.” She told him. She tried to sound determined, resolved, but instead her voice came out shaky and she watched him as he tried to argue before sighing, knowing she was not going to argue with him about it.

“Alright, we’ll go.” Noctis said, “Just promise me if it gets too hard, you’ll me know.”

“I promise.” She said, but felt a terrible feeling in her chest. The day went by in silence, Noctis took off to help Gladiolus with something. She fell back to sleep having horrible dreams of everything that had happened to the people of Altissia, her brother, and Noctis.

The day they were going out arrived and it was raining, and with the rain brought horrible agony to Luna’s bones. She groaned in pain as she rolled onto her side, opening her eyes as she felt Noctis’ hand on her shoulder. “Hey.” He asked. She took a deep breath and let it out.

“I’m okay.” She said forcing herself up and looked at him. Her face was pale. “We should get ready to go. To see the people at the hospital.”

“Do you still want to?” He asked.

She wanted to say no, to say she wanted to stay inside under the warm blankets, but the people needed her. So she said yes and watched as Noctis reluctantly brought her a fresh change of clothes, then the wheelchair. She dressed slowly, Noctis averted his eyes to give her a sense of privacy. He then gave her a long black raincoat with a hood, “Here, to stay warm and dry.” He said and she smiled before putting it on.

Outside was cold, even with the large and heavy raincoat helping her stay as warm and dry as possible. Noctis wore a similar one and pushed her down the road to the gondola. They were directed to one that was handicapped friendly though from what Luna could see the only difference was that it had some extra supports and was maybe only a little bit wider. Noctis had to park the wheelchair at the dock and help her out. She took a step and felt her legs shake. “Easy, I got you.” He said and Luna nodded and took slow steps, Noctis’ supportive hand not leaving her back.

Sitting was easy, but even after a few steps she found herself feeling exhausted. She sat next to Noctis, and let her head rest. Tired. Between the rain, cold, and her own aches and pains, she felt tired and took solace in the warmth of the young man next to her.

Next thing she knew she felt Noctis giving her shoulder a light squeeze and her eyes fluttered open. She lifted her head and looked up at the steps and walkways that lead to the hospital. Noctis helped her stand and exit the gondola. He then helped her sit down on one of the benches. “I’m gonna see if I can get another chair. Be right back.”

Luna nodded and watched as Noctis rushed up the steps before looking down at her hands. She clenched her fists when she saw them shaking and closed her eyes, bowing her head. “Please, grant me the strength to get through this day,” she said folding her hands and taking a deep breath as she prayed for strength. She then looked up several minutes later and saw Noctis coming down with the wheelchair and an umbrella trying to keep it dry. He stopped and offered his hand.

“My lady, your chariot awaits.” He said and Luna noticed his lopsided grin. She took his hand and let him help her sit down then folded her hands and looked up as Noctis pushed her up the walkway. She took a deep breath as they got closer to the hospital, feeling the tension in her body as she prayed the visit would go by without incident.

Noctis and her passed through the automatic doors at the hospital and he brought her up reception desk. As Luna pulled the hood of the raincoat down, the woman looked up with a smile then gasped as she saw the two of them. “Prince Noctis? Lady Lunafreya!”

Luna could hear the excitement in the woman’s voice. “I’ve come to see those wounded in Niflheim’s attack.”

“Y-yes of course. The people have been asking for you.” She said, before picking up a phone and calling for a nurse. “Someone will be here in a few moments to escort you.”

The nurse in question arrived within five minutes, and after greeting her, lead Luna and Noctis down the hall to one of the rooms. The nurse began to open the door, “wait.” Luna said getting the nurse and Noctis’ attention. She put her hands to the handles on the wheelchair and forced herself to stand up, her legs shaking as she put weight on them. Her breath hitched as she thought she was going to stumble, but then she felt a steady hand to her shoulders. Noctis was on her in a heartbeat.

“Luna?” His voice was filled with concern and Luna gave him a small smile before straightening her back. She smiled at him and moved his hands off her.

“They need to see my strength.” She said. Noctis’ expression was that of confusion, as though he did not really understand, but he nodded. Luna then turned to the nurse and nodded for her to open the door. She did and powering through the aches in her bones and muscles Luna stepped into the room. Inside was a woman sitting in bed, speaking to another woman. She noticed the ring on the woman’s finger and took a few more steps as they turned to her.

“Lady Lunafreya!” The woman’s cry of excitement was enough to give Luna a little more strength. She walked over to the bed and gave her polite bow.

“I’ve come to see how you are feeling.”

The encounter was similar with each person she visited. They were surprised or in joy to see her, and Luna would stand by the person’s side and speak to them. Some merely wished to talk, not in need of any additional healing. A few needed the extra light, which Luna was happy to provide them with, putting her hands to their ears, their forehead to hers and praying for the light to heal them. She could feel as she did, the tension in their body fade and see the color return to their skin. She could feel whatever little remnants of the scourge had rooted themselves in their bodies being expunged and smiled, assuring them they would feel relief in the coming days.

She would then say her goodbyes and once the door closed sigh and lean herself against the wall. Noctis would ask if she was okay, she would tell him she was fine, and ask the nurse to take her to the next patient.

The next door was the same. She was greeted by a man with bandages around his head, the telltale signs of a head injury. He was with another male in the room, a brother she learned from her questions, and learned that since the attack he had been suffering near-constant headaches.

“Let me try and ease your pain.” She offered, taking the man’s hands in hers and placing her forehead to his. “Blessed stars of warmth and light, deliver peace to this man and free him from suffering.” She prayed, feeling the warmth of the soft light spread from her fingertips to his skin. She could feel it pass from her to him and move through his body, the skin becoming warm to touch.

She moved her hands away and took a few steps back and saw the world spin. The blood drained from her face and her legs felt like jelly. Then the room tilted sideways, “Luna!” and she felt strong arms on her keeping her standing. Noctis. Noctis was right next to her holding her and helping her keep upright.

“Are you alright Lady Lunafreya?” She heard someone ask. The man she just treated. She slowly stood herself up, feeling the world had become a little more solid as she regained her bearings.

“Yes. Just a little dizziness.” Luna told him. She could feel Noctis’ gaze on her and tried to ignore it as she bowed. “I’m afraid I must take my leave. I wish you well and a swift recovery.”

She let Noctis escort her out of the room, finding her legs heavy like lead and moving difficult. She sat down, took a deep breath, and let it out. Her body ached, the medication the healer had given her before they left was wearing off. Not that it helped much to begin with. She let out a small grunt that caught Noctis’ attention, but she shook her head and looked to the nurse. “Who’s next?”

“No one.” It was not the nurse, but Noctis who spoke, “Luna you almost passed out, I think it’s time we went back to the estate.”

“Noctis, I’ll be fine.”

“You’re in pain.” He said kneeling down and taking her hand, “Right now you can barely stand, let alone walk. We should go back so you can rest. We’ll do this again when you’re feeling better.”

Luna took in his word and felt her body become tense. She then shook her head. “Noct, I’m not going to feel better.”

“If you keep pushing yourself you won’t, but-”

“No, Noctis,” Luna spoke up, cutting him off and looking him in the eye. “I am not going to get better. This is just how it is. How I am.”

She watched his face as his words fell flat, the confusion clear on his face. Luna looked away, wishing she had not said anything then looked up at the nurse. “I’m sorry, but I think Prince Noctis is right, I should return to where I am staying and rest for the day.”

“Of course Lady Lunafreya.”  The nurse said giving her a small bow, “We hope to see you again real soon.”

“I hope to visit again as soon as I am able.”

* * *

The two returned to the estate, the trip back silent and uneasy. Once inside the healer took one look at Luna’s complexion and immediately had her returned to bed. Noctis waited outside for the commotion to settle down. The healer told him straight up that she needed to rest and not keep her up to long, and entered the room after she left. Luna was already out of her dress and in some warm pajamas. He noted she had been given extra blankets to keep her warm. He crossed the room after some hesitation, sat down next to her.

The two sat in silence, Noctis looking at her, Luna with her hands folded in front of her looking down at them, avoiding his gaze. The silence lasted seconds, minutes, Noctis had no idea, just that it felt like hours. Then he spoke, “How long has this been going on?” He asked, his question getting him to look at her, “How long have you been hurting?”

Luna turned away from him, “It’s only been recent that it’s been this bad.” She said and waited for Noctis to say something. When he didn’t she looked back at him, “But I suppose if you’re asking ‘when did I start to feel like this’ it would be when I was seventeen.”

“When you were seventeen?” He asked. She nodded.

“Yes, when I first formed the covenant with Shiva.” She said watching his eyes which were wide. “I know, the empire declared her dead a decade ago, but you can not truly kill one of the Six, you can merely force them into a weaker state. Shiva came to the Fenestral manner the same year I ascended as the Oracle, but did not approach me to form the covenant until a year later.”

“So since then you’ve-” Noctis started and Luna shook her head.

“The aches that came from communing with Shiva faded after a few months. At first, I thought it was merely from using so much of my power, but ever since Titan, they have become more frequent. Then after Ramuh, more intense.”

“And with Leviathan?” Noctis asked and Luna hesitated before answering.

“Constant.”

Constant. Luna was in constant pain and each time she communed with an Astral it got worse. “So, if you communed with Ifrit and Bahamut…”

Luna said nothing and the silence between them said more than words could. Noctis eyes welled up as the reality of their situation hit him and he shook his head. He then wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and as tight as he thought he could without hurting her. “No. You can’t.” He muttered, just barely loud enough for her to hear.

Luna found herself unable to speak as Noctis held her. His body radiated with heat, his arms strong despite lacking noticeable muscle. She closed her eyes, taking in the scent of his hair and skin; his closeness made the back of her hair stand on end.

“Noct, I have to.” She said getting him to move a little away and look at her. “It is true Ifrit cares nothing for what happens to humanity and he’d never form a covenant, but I have to at least commune with Bahamut. I’m sorry, but it is my duty.”

Noctis shook his head and Luna felt him hold her tight. She could feel his shoulders shaking, and when he spoke it was broken with sobs. “You can’t. I won’t let you suffer for my sake. Please don’t do it. Don’t speak to Bahamut.”

“As the Oracle who guides the king, I have to. Believe me Noct, there’s nothing I want more than to stay by your side, but-”

“Then stay by my side. Let me take your burden and me speak to Bahamut for you.” Noctis said, “You tell me where he is and I’ll find him. I’ll jam my sword through his skull to wake him up if I have to” he chuckled as he took her hand, “anything to keep you from having to give up your life. You deserve more than to just be a tool for these bastards. You deserve to have a chance to be yourself, not just being the Oracle.”

“Noctis…” She took a deep breath and let it out and was surprised to find it was choked. Her face felt wet, stained with tears. She was crying and as she realized she was crying she could feel herself breaking, sobbing loudly which only made Noctis hold her.t.

They stayed together for a long time, not saying anything, just being close.

* * *

They weren’t the same as syllablossoms, but Luna loved the blue lilies all the same. Noctis had given them to her as a present, said he saw them while on the way back to the estate and thought she would like them. Luna found herself smiling as she sniffed them and had them put in a vase next to her nightstand.

The days became peaceful. She would wake up in the morning, read and watch the news, then take a small nap with Noctis when he got back from his duties. On good days they would go out so Luna could meet with people at the hospital - she paced herself like she promised she would - or to the park so she could stretch her legs. The streets always became crowded when she was present and she found while she enjoyed meeting with the people and knew keeping presence was needed, she found she also wanted privacy. So some days the two would stay home, sit around together, and talk while the television played in the background.

She was surprised when Noctis had announced with excitement he had made her an account in King’s Knight. The sparkle in his eyes left her confused, but she agreed to play it after listening to him ramble about the game for a half hour. He mostly focused on the story, but she the idea of collecting medallions to trade for figures and stickers caught her attention more, so she let him teach her the basics and played it on his phone.

“This is a lot of fun.” She said as she moved her finger across the screen a grin on her face as she beat a three-star monster with her group of one-star characters. Way more satisfying than she imagined.

“Then we need to get you your own phone, so we can play together.” She heard Noctis say and nodded in agreement as she moved to the next part of the dungeon. She then looked up at him when she felt his hand brush her cheek to see him staring at her. He then leaned in, pressed his lips to hers there eyes closing as they kissed. It only lasted a few seconds, but as she looked at him she found she wanted those lips on hers a little longer. She put his phone down and wrapped her arms around him kissing him harder.

* * *

 

They began making out more often, usually in the afternoon or evening. His lips had a slight dryness to them, but Luna found that she liked the feel of them against hers, as well as his hands caressing her skin. She felt lost in his touch, moaning as his hands became more daring and slipped downward and rubbed her ass. “You like that.” He muttered between kisses. It was not a question, and Luna giggled.

“Course. It’s you.” She said kissing him back as her hands gently slid down his chest and passed his stomach. Her fingers skirted the crotch of his pants and she smirked as she felt a slight bulge, “Mmm, what do we have here?”

“Hey.” Noctis laughed a little then his mouth dropped as noticed Luna’s fingers begin fumbling with the button of his pants and zipper. “What are you…?” He started to ask then trailed off as the dots connected in his head. Slow and hesitant after Luna unzipped his pants he moved her hand away and reached down to pull them off himself. She watched a small smile on her face. His boxers were covered in little cartoon Malboros.

“Nice.”

“...They’re comfortable.” Was his protest. Luna giggled, then let her hand skirt downward and palm the crotch, stroking the fabric between his somewhat hard dick and her hand slowly. Noct moaned at the touch, eyes closed as he tried to keep his breathing steady.He gasped and grunted at her touch.  “Dammit…”

“You like?” She asked and Noctis nodded, face red as he stared at him. Luna could feel him becoming harder under her touch, and she smirked and his breath hitched. He leaned in closer to her, kissing her roughly and more desperate, hand clenching onto her ass and squeezing it to make her moan. He pushed on her, their weight shifting until Luna was lying on her back and he was on top of her, kissing her lips, the corner, down her chin, and then little kisses on her neck which made her gasp in delight. He sucked on her skin taking in the sound of her moaning and muttering words he never  _ ever _ thought he would hear her say and hearing her say them just made her sound hot.

Feeling her shudder underneath him, he stopped and looked at her, taking in her face. Her face red, her chest rising and falling so heavy he could see her breasts moving under her shirt. “You feeling okay? Nothing hurts?” He asked.

“I feel great.” She told him, her face flushed and her eyes glistening. She watched as Noctis looked her over, then looked at her face.

“Is it okay for me to take off your dress?” He asked. The question surprised her, she did not expect Noctis to ask something like that, but at the same time, she was thrilled he did. She nodded, lifting herself up a little so he could reach the zipper and slowly began pulled down her dress. She watched him as he took in the smooth and creamy color of her skin, how her strapless bra kept her breasts in place, even as they and the material rose and fell with each breath. His fingers touched her skin making her shudder. His fingers were cold and tickled her stomach.

“Wait.” She said and slid her hands behind her back to unhook her bra. She motioned for him to take it off and watched in slight amusement as he did. She took in how his eyes widened at the sight of her exposed breasts and let out a small noise as he moved his fingers across them. His touch was soft at first, caressing the areola before giving her breasts a light squeeze. She groaned and he grinned before bending over and kissing her chest. Her breath hitched at the coolness and the feeling as they moved down her breast and to her stomach as he inched her dress further down. Further and further.

She felt his hands on her hips, fingers tickling her ass as he slid her dress passed...then noticed he stopped. “Noct?”

“You’re not wearing underwear…” His answer left her confused for a second, then she started laughing. “W-what?”

“Dress is too tight down there to wear anything.” She told him then smirked, “Surprised you never noticed.”

Noctis said nothing, but his face was bright red. He finished pulling her dress off her legs and let the cloth rest at the bottom of the bed. He looked her over, expression telling her he was in disbelief to see her so undressed, but she could also tell he was thrilled. She felt his hands caress her side, before resting on her hips as he went to kiss her stomach.

Her breath steady, hitched again as she felt his lips on her belly then shuddered as those dry lips were replaced by his wet tongue. A strange moan mixed laugh escaped her as he teased her, slowly moving up her chest, playing with her breasts - god it felt good - then kissing and sucking on her neck. He squeezed her boob and played with her nipple, and Luna moaned at his touch.

So good, even with the aches in her bones she never thought she’d feel as hot as she did and . She shifting a bit, lifting her legs and self up and pushing up against his hard cock. She heard him moan then his breathing become rougher as he began to grind against her. “Higher.” She managed between breaths and she felt Noctis shift a little, then gasped as she felt him push against her clit. “Yes, right there.”

She moaned as he kept moving, stopping only to take his shirt off when she started to try and desperately pull it off him. She liked having her greedy hands on his bare back, liked having him between her legs, liked how he moved against her. His own grunts matched hers and he moved faster and she cursed and muttered his name. She wanted him, wanted him so bad.

Luna felt him slow a little, then stop, and opened her eyes to see him looking at her. “Still feel okay?” He asked.

“Feel great.” She told him.

“Nothing hurts too much?”

“Everything is fine.” She told him. She then paused looking at him. Looking at his flushed face, his dilated pupils. She must have had a serious expression because his smile faded and he asked.

“What’s wrong?”

She hesitated then said, “Noct. I want you. I...I want this.”

He had not realized how bad he was hoping she would say that until she did. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She said. Not hesitation. “Noctis I want this. I want you to fuck me.”

The bluntness took him by surprise, but then he smirked. “Who are you and what have you done with Luna?” He laughed then put a hand up. “One second.”

He climbed off and Luna watched as he grabbed his pants and reached into one of his pockets. He then reached into another and pulled out a small package. He showed it to her and she chuckled. “Thinking ahead are we.”

“Ah...my friends keep on my ass.” He said. He pulled his boxers off and Luna found herself staring at his cock as he opened the packaging and slid the condom on He then climbed back on her, kissing her. Luna felt him shudder even as she placed her fingers against the rubber. She wanted to place her fingers on his skin so bad, but no way she was going to ask him to take the thing off, not now.

“Never done this before.” He told her.

“Me neither.”

“Heard it can hurt a little. Are you-”

“Yes. No one knows my limits more than me.” She said, “Do you want to do it?”

The question was obvious, “Yeah.”

So he let himself be lost to Luna’s touch and let her hand guide him to her entrance. He pushed slow and Luna felt her body resist before giving in and letting him inside. She grunted closing her eyes. It did hurt a little, but as she felt him enter her it felt so good. She gripped the bed tight with her fingers, the sting from it being her first time hitting hard, but fading as he began to move, replaced with pleasure that swam through her body.

It was not hard for them to find a rhythm, slow at first, Luna moaned as he found and hit her sweet spot. She cried out loudly as he began to speed up. So good. It felt so good to feel him inside her, to feel his breath on her neck and his grunts on her ears and she could tell from how loud and how desperate he moved that he was enjoying the sex as much as she was. She gripped his back, shuddered as she continued to feel his hard cock work in her. She swore under her breath, and heard hear him make some kind of noise that sounded like a laugh stifled by a pleasured moan.

She held onto him desperate, her breath hot and heavy. Then as she let out a low loud moan she felt her legs buckle against his hips, felt him spill into her. She came, he did too, and she held onto him for a little longer as she felt that wave of ecstasy run through her. Her breathing was harsh, but it slowed steadily and she heard Noctis sigh, then felt him move his head, nuzzling her cheek. She let her grip on his back relax, and her legs let go so he could pull out and lay down next to her. He was on his side, and she rolled over and curled up against him, letting his arms wrap around and rub her back.

It took him a few seconds to speak. “I hope no one heard that. I’ll never hear the end of it” He muttered and Luna found herself laughing. There was a chuckle in his voice and it took the two of them a few seconds to calm down before he leaned over and kissed her forehead. “How you feeling Luna?”

“Feel like I’m the luckiest woman in the world.” She answered. She had feeling she would be sore tomorrow, but found in hindsight she did not care. “And you?”

“Tired.” He said and she snickered as he cuddled her and played with her hair. “I love you, Luna.”

“Love you too Noct.” She said closing her eyes and letting herself fall asleep.

* * *

The headline on the newspaper had gotten her attention and she was reading the story as she finished her morning breakfast. Her limbs felt sore, her legs sore, but she found herself ignoring it as she read the story about her brother. Her hand twitched and she saw Pryna lay down next to her, and place her head under her head. Umbra was sitting looking at her as though expecting her to tell him something. She was about to, but then the sound of voices outside the room caught her attention.

“Right right, I’ll let her know.” The voice was Noctis’ and she looked up in time to see him step into the room and sighed. “Ramuh save me."

“Morning to you too.” She said as he grumbled and kicked off his shoes. He took a seat on the bed and gave her a small kiss.

“Doing alright?”

“Doing well.” Luna said, “Everything right now is manageable.”

“Good.” He said then looked down at the newspaper. “You’ve seen the news.”

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised the empire would betray my brother as swiftly as they did.” Luna said, “And yet at the same time I am. Iedolas knows no honor it seems.”

“Understatement,” Noctis said, his tone a little bitter, but he calmed quick and looked at her. “We’re planning to leave Altissia.” He started and paused to see if she would say something. When she didn’t he continued. “We got word of another royal arm on the next continent over, in Cartanica. So we’re going there, then we’re going to Gralea - the capital of Niflheim - to get back the crystal.”

“I see.” Luna said and after some consideration looked at him, “Then I will accompany you.”

“I don't think-”

“Not to Gralea, I am aware of my limits. But the route to Niflheim leads through Tenebrae.” She explained, “I would like to return home, see my people, pray for my brother’s soul, see if I can do something to delay his fate. And I’m hoping he kept his promise to me.”

“He made you a promise?”

“Yes. He told me that which is what’s meant to be yours would be returned to you, should you prove yourself worthy in his eyes.” She told him and upon seeing the confused look on Noctis face, decided to be direct, “He promised me he’d return your father's sword to you if you successfully formed the pact with Leviathan.”

Noctis eyes widened and Luna saw them become a little watery. “Really?”

“Yes. It should be at the manor.” Luna said, “So? Come with me to Tenebrae? Reclaim your father’s sword and see the syllablossoms again?”

She watched Noctis face and felt relief when she saw him smile and nod. “Yeah. I wouldn’t mind seeing the syllablossoms again. In fact, with you there, I think I'd like that.”

“Then it’s decided. When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow.”

Luna began to get her things ready, Noctis helping her, and telling his friends of the slight change in their plans. The next morning arrived and the five arrived at Altissia’s dock. Luna said goodbye to the people that somehow learned she would be departing for Tenebrae, before being pushed along by the others onto the boat. She took a seat and Noctis sat by her side as they departed.

**Author's Note:**

> I was my hands of this whatever it is and die.


End file.
